Dragon Wings
by Deersdonteatbabies
Summary: Theres a new guild in Fiore and they decide to compete in the grand magic games Hazel x various characters Arrow x Erza
1. Chapter 1

It was time for the Grand Magic Games. Guilds from all over came to compete. Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, You name it!

But there was a new guild. One that no ones heard of. They thought joining the games would be a good way to get their guild a better name. Their team consisted of four members.

There was Hazel. Hazel is a weather dragon slayer. She has long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a leather black corset with zip details and across chest shoulder strap along with tight black pants. Hazel is very cold towards others, however if you're lucky enough to get on her good side she is very kind and gentle.

There was Sage Sage is toned and muscular. He has messy brown hair and beautiful bright green eyes. He wears a long white coat with black trim and a black undershirt. Sage uses a type of lost magic. He can manipulate plants, shoot beams from his hands, create curses, and cause people to have terrible nightmares and feel tremendous pain with a simple snap of his fingers. He is the joker of the group. Always messing around and having a good time. Don't let that fool you, Sage is also very cunning and intelligent. He isn't one to be reckoned with.

There was Arrow. Arrow is a tall and slightly muscular mage. His hair is as black as the night sky and he has deep brown eyes although he wears an eye patch over the right one. He wears a dark brown leather jacket and a black undershirt. Arrow can requip his weapons at an impressive speed and he uses a type of fire magic. He is very intimidating. He is normally quiet and keeps to himself. Most of the time he's pissed off because Sage never leaves him alone.

lastly, There was Nova Nova has long black hair and her eyes are golden. She is a space mage. She normally wears a corset like golden armor with black trim. She has an anit-brow piercing under her right eye and multiple diamond piercings under her left eye. In the middle of her chest there is a symbol of the moon. Shes a bit odd but very friendly.

These are some of the members of the guild Silverheart. The very sight of them struck fear into the hearts of many of the wizards in the games. There were a few exceptions, like Natsu, Sting, Gray etc. They could feel the power coming from these four wizards and it only made them more excited. The Grand Magic Games were going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hazels Prov*

It was finally time. It was the day we've been looking forward to for so long. The Grand Magic Games have begun.

I stood there in awe admiring the large arena before me. A huge smile spread across my face. "This is so exciting!" I said as I turned around to face my guild mates. They weren't even paying attention.

"There's too many people." Arrow mumbled while looking extremely pissed off. I ignored him as I watched the other guilds arrive.

"Hey where's Sage?" Nova asked as she cupped her hand over her eyes and started looking for the young mage. I sighed "He's probably off causing trouble again."

Arrow rolled his eyes. "Tell me again why we brought him with us?" I glared at him. "Because he's the strongest out of all of us and whether you like it or not he's our friend." I said sternly.

Before Arrow could respond Sage came running out of nowhere and threw his arm around Arrows shoulders. A bright smile was plastered on his face. "This is awesome! Look at how many wizards are here! I can't wait to beat all of them!" He said the last sentence in a slightly darker tone but his smile was still there. Arrows eyes were closed in anger and he raised his fist. "I thought I told you not to touch me." Sage kept smiling and pulled Arrow closer. "Awh, come on buddy, don't be so grumpy."

"If you don't get off me I'm going to break your arms!" Arrow growled.

I know the two of them care about each other, but their personalities clash and they're constantly fighting. I sighed and turned around trying to tune out their arguing. That's when I saw a familiar head of pink hair. "Natsu?" I whispered. He stopped when he got closer and pointed a finger at Sage and I. "Hey, I know you two!" He shouted. "Natsu!" Sage yelled happily as he let go of Arrow and ran over to Natsu. "Its been awhile." Sage said "Are you ready to finally have our match?" Excitement evident in Natsus voice.

"Hell yeah"

Nova leaned in close to me and whispered. "How do you know that guy?"

*Flashback*

It was years ago, long before I was a member of Silverheart.

Sage and I were in a small guild. It was unheard of by most and there were very few members. We had just finished a mission and were on our way back to our guild. I glanced over at my partner. He was walking with his hands behind his head casually a bored expression on his face. That's when an idea came to me. "Hey Sage.." He looked over at me. "Hmmm?" I stopped walking. "I think there's suppose to be a parade in Magnolia tonight. It's not far from here. Why don't we go?" His face brightened. "Forreal? It's been forever since we've done anything fun. Lets go!"

He ran off into a random direction. I frowned and cupped my hands over my mouth to ensure that he would be able to hear me. "You're going the wrong way idiot!" I yelled. Sage stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and rubbed the back on his neck with his hand and laughed nervously. "Right. I totally knew that."

Once we arrived in Magnolia total chaos broke loose. As we walked through town we saw wizards fighting and some laying on the ground hurt. "What the hell is going on?" I asked. "I don't know but I think we should find the guild hall."

We walked around for awhile before we came across a large building. "Hey you! Let me outta here!" A pink haired male yelled at us. I turned my head and raised an eyebrow in confusion. It wasn't until I walked closer did I realize there was a spell on the building. "Those above 80 may not leave." I read aloud. Sage began laughing hysterically. "You're telling me those two are over 80? Yeah right."

"Stop laughing and let me out!"

I thought for a second. "Sage, do you think you can get rid of this? Spells are your specialty after all." He stopped laughing and smirked. "Yeah, I think I can take care of it." He took two bags from his pocket. He used his magic to make the colorful powder flout in his hand, mixing the three together. He recited a few words then shot the powder forward breaking the spell.

"I'm going to kick Laxus' ass!" someone shouted as two mages ran out of the green and purple dust cloud and disappeared. I blinked a couple times before walking over to the old man. "Can you tell us what's going on?" Once he explained everything two figures appeared at the door.

Sage and I glared at them. We could tell by the look on their faces they were the ones who were responsible for this. "It looks like they broke Freeds spell. Oh well, I guess we'll have to take care of them." A woman in green spoke. "You take the girl. The other ones mine." I commanded. Sage looked displeased but did as he was told. "Fighting girls isn't really my style, but don't think that means I'm gonna go easy on you."

The woman laughed. "Like you could beat me!"

She had no idea what she was up against. Despite Sages laid-back and cheerful personality, he takes his fights seriously. He's easily one of the strongest wizards I know. He's beaten me countless times. This was going to be a piece of cake for him.

The fight had started. I was able to catch Bickslow by surprise and hit him with my dragon roar. After that it was nearly impossible to hit him. His little doll things kept blocking my attacks. I couldn't give up. I didn't know why but I wanted to help this guild.

I looked over at Sage. I saw him throwing various attacks at Evergreen, hitting her almost every time. He was trying not to use his full strength. She was part of the Fairy Tail guild after all. She can't be entirely evil. It looked like she only hit him once or twice.

I was pretty injured but I managed an attack. I created a tornado and made lightning swirl around it. It sucked up Bickslows dolls along with him. The battle was over.

I turned my attention to Sage once again. Evergreen was laying on the ground. Sage was standing next to her. His shadow covered her injured body as he glared down at her. His eyes were cold and full of anger. "I noticed your guild mark." His voice was deep and stern. He narrowed his eyes even more. "People like you make me sick. How could you do something like this to your own guild? They're suppose to be your family and you betrayed them!" Evergreen remained silent. She was too weak and ashamed to speak.

"However, I'll let you off easy if you change those girls back to normal." Evergreen nodded and transformed them from stone back to their normal bodies.

Makarov told them what was going on. "Is there any way we can remove the spell?" The redhead asked. "Can you remove them?" I asked Sage. He put his hands in his pockets. "Maybe. I'm not familiar with this type of magic. It would take too long for me to go all over town and remove each of them. I don't know if there's a faster way."

"I can help!" A girl with blue hair spoke up. "If we work together maybe we can figure something out."

The two of them ran off to get some books on magic. Once they got everything they needed they sat down at the table and began to read at an extremely fast pace. It was incredible.

After what seemed like forever Sage stood up and slammed them book her was reading on the table. "I got it!" Sage and Levy yelled in unison. They smirked at each other and exchanged information. Once Levy stood up Sage roughly grabbed her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I have no idea who you are but I love you!" he shouted in excitement then ran off to remove the spell. Levy stood there in shock. Not really knowing how to react to the situation.

When Sage was down everyone went to destroy the lacrima that was surrounding town.

*Time Skip*

Everything was finished and all was well again. Well, aside from that Laxus guy getting kicked out of the guild and Natsu challenging Sage to a fight that was going to have to wait.

Sage and I stayed and enjoyed the parade as promised. As soon as it was over we left to return to our own guild.

"What an interesting day." I said. Sage shoved his hands in his pockets. "Damn. I need a vacation."

*End of flashback*

"Wow. I had no idea you and Sage did something like that!" Nova said in amazement. Even Arrow seemed to gave enjoyed the memory.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." I said with a small smile.


End file.
